disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rotten to the Core
"Rotten to the Core" is the opening song from the Disney Channel movie, Descendants, sung by Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. It serves as the introduction to the villainous descendants as they wreak havoc throughout the Isle of the Lost. Lyrics Movie Version= Mal: They say I'm trouble They say I'm bad They say I'm evil That makes me glad Jay: A dirty no-good Down to the bone Your worst nightmare Can't take me home Evie: Ugh, so I've got some mischief In my blood Can you blame me? I never got no love Carlos: They think I'm callous A low-life hood I feel so useless All: Misunderstood! Mal and Evie: Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world! Chorus: I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core Mal: Call me a schemer Call me a freak How can you say that? I'm just... unique! Jay: What, me? A traitor? Ain't got your back? Oh, we're not friends What's up with that? Evie: So I'm a misfit So I'm a flirt I broke your heart? I made you hurt? Carlos: The past is past Forgive, forget The truth is You ain't seen nothing yet! Mal and Evie: Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world! (Instrumental bridge) Chorus: I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core |-|Wicked World= Let's set it off, oh yeah... Mirror, mirror, in the night, show a girl a little light! They say I'm trouble They say I'm bad They say I'm evil And that makes a glad A dirty no-good Down to the bone Your worst nightmare Can't take me home So I got some mischief in my blood Can you blame me? I never got no love They think I'm callous (Ugh) A lowlife hood (Oh yeah!) I feel so useless Misunderstood... Hey! Mirror, mirror, on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world... I'm rotten to the core! Rotten to the core! I'm rotten to the core! Who could ask for more? I'm nothin' like the kid next, like the kid next door! I'm rotten to the (core!) I'm rotten to the.... Core! Listen up now Call me a schemer Call me a freak How can you say that? I'm... I'm just unique What me, a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? Ugh, what's up with that? So I'm a misfit So I'm a flirt I broke your heart? I made ya hurt? The past is past Forgive, forget... The truth is... You ain't see nothin' yet.......! Mirror, mirror, on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world! I'm rotten to the core! Rotten to the core! I'm rotten to the core! Who could ask for more? I'm nothin' like the kid next, like the kid next door!... I'm rotten to the (core!) I'm rotten to the... Core! Ooh ooh ooh ooh... Original... Ooh ooh ooh ooh... Unusual... (Oh, yeah!) Ohh ooh ooh ooh... You could say what you want but we'll always be... Rotten to the core, rotten to the core... Rotten to the core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door!... I'm rotten to the... (core!) I'm rotten to the... I'm rotten to the core! Rotten to the core! I'm rotten to the core! Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door!... I'm rotten to the... (core!) I'm rotten to the... Core! |-|D3 Remix= Mal: They say I'm trouble, they say I’m bad Fire in my belly, so don't make me mad Jay: A  dirty no-good, down to the bone I'll take that trophy, back to my zone Evie: So I’ve got some mischief in my blood My  fashion's wicked? Hands off my gloves Carlos: They  think I'm callous, a low-life hood The times are changing, bad is the new good Mal and Evie: Mirror,  mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world All: I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten  to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the core, I’m rotten to the I’m rotten to the core Uma: Long as I'm leader, of this lost isle There’ll always be a little evil, behind my smile Harry: Don't double cross me, I'll get you hooked You think I'm kidding? Just take a look Audrey: I’m not a sweetheart, I'm not your friend But you better invite me, or taste revenge Celia: I'm on the hustle, take what I can get Show me the money, you ain't seen nothing yet Girls: Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world Bridge All: I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core Trivia * Instrumental versions can be heard as Jay and Carlos try out for the tourney team, and when Mal vows to get the wand after being humiliated at Family Day, and in Descendants 2 when Mal returns to the Isle of the Lost. Videos Sofia Carson - Rotten to the Core (From "Descendants Wicked World") Rotten to the Core (D3 Remix) de:Rotten to the Core ru:Испорченный насквозь Category:Descendants songs Category:Group songs Category:Villain songs Category:Opening songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Songs Category:Theme songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Featured songs